Nara Shikarama
'''Character First Name''' Shikarama '''Character Last Name''' Nara '''IMVU Username''' Bantu '''Nickname (optional)''' '''Age''' ''12'' '''Date of Birth''' ''7/07'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian'' '''Height''' ''4'10'' '''Weight''' ''89'' '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Ear piercings '''Affiliation''' The leaf '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' ''Shikarama Nara is a laid back individual. His care and concerns fly into the sky just as his ninja written exams, him not caring one way or another. He is so nonchalant that he would rather lay in the shade watching the clouds go by than spend countless hours training. Shikarama also has a thing for cloudy days and lightning storms. The way the clouds cover the earther and the lightning lighting it up as well as the thunder booming after it, is something that Shikarama goes crazy over. Having a nice book with this or a nice nap is how Shikaramabest spends his free time. The night time is what Shikarama loves to be in as well, him sometimes seeing himself as Nocturnal. The sun sometimes bothers Shikarama, it being hot and such. Shikarama loves cool weather, as well as lying under the moon and stars with a nice mystery book. He is also a perve, him spending his free time, when not sleeping or reading, sneaking into the hotsprings, as well as going over into the shop, sneaking out magazines, leaving the money for the purchase in a random spot. Shikarama, even though sneaky and perverted, is rather moral. He tends to be truthful or he'll just stay out of things, not wanting to provide input on what he knows. Shikarama is not cocky or stuck-up, despite the fact that his IQ levels more than that of high shinobi. As an academy student, Shikarama grasped the teachings rather quickly, and effortlessly, him deciding to take a nap after the first example. His naps were so quiet that the teacher would have to keep an eye on him rather than having to hear Shikarama snore. Shikarama is a thoughtful, insightful person, in his head at least. He figures things out with a snap of the hands. With his quick thoughts, his mind racing through situations quicker than the legendary Yami, he is esteemed as one of the smartest the village may hold. When called upon, he simply decided to be a clown rather than be serious in the least. He uses his clever wits to usually pull pranks, it being something that adds fun to his day. He tends to hide his intellectual nature because he is afraid of himself being wrong. He has a world of knowledge encased inside of head.'' '''Behaviour''' '''Shikarama Nara behaves in a way that is sloth like. He doesn't care for the ninja life at all, h''' '''im simply doing it because he was, "forced" to. Shikarama is respectful to adults, him providing intel if asked, unless it is something about a personal friend, then he tends to shrug it off and ignore the question, even if it means him being beat up in a shape or way. When not being lazy, Shikarama is a perve, him either in the hotsprings, or in his room reading the magazines. He has never been caught due to his cunning intelligence on how to escape sticky situations. He is always quick, sharp, and alert. His opinions are never voiced, him spending his time dazed in the clouds rather than paying attention to much anyway. He's someone that would do anything to have a nap under a shaded spot. He tends to also walk around pulling random pranks due to the fact he's just bored. One can't always sit back and enjoy the sun. These "pranks" are also used to test his knowlege more so than anything, him strategizing how to place a person in a trap as well as making sure they didn't know it was him.''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''"Such a pain..."'' "Shut... Up..." "I can already tell where this is going.." "You make me queasy." '''Summoning''' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Nara Clan-High intelligence and the use of the Shadow Possession Technique. '''Ninja Class ''' ''Genin'' '''Element One''' ''Earth'' '''Weapon of choice''' Claw Gauntlets- These Gauntlets are rather strong; them able to withstand strong attacks as well as give out heavy duty cutting damage. These Gauntlets are made of adamantium. Even with being the case, The nara can swing them rather quickly. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Green '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):X''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):X''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):X''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):2 - 6''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 4 - 16''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):X''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Claw Gauntlets - 20''' '''Total: 50''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] Hiding Like a Mole - C Rank Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique D Rank Shadow Possession - C Rank '''Allies''' Nanani Yamanaka Xena '''Enemies''' None. '''Background Information''' Shikarama is a genin of the Hidden leaf whom spent his time with his father, him training his ninjutsu abilities, such as his clan's famous "Shadow Possession Technique." On the side of that though, Shikarama lives a carefree life, him not having anything to complain or worry. He does his chores as well as his ninja responsibilites, but besides that, he lived a life just like every other person. The thing he was best at was pranking though. It is what he enjoyed a lot because of the fact that it tested his strategy and his ability to think out ways to get people. Doing a random prank was easy, but a really good prank without one knowing was what really got him laughing. Another thing he liked doing was solving mysteries in books in such. He was able to read a mystery book and nearly decipher the murderor and how the person was murdered. The Nara had a rather boring relationship with his father, him denying the games of Shogi despite the fact that his father wanted him too. Shikarama spent his time, napping, pranking, and reading. In addition to all of this, he is someone who can be seen spending his time in the spa's. This is where the Nara relaxes, as well as going on his spying spree. This is nearly a daily thing for him. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''